Malentendido
by Galdrar.of.Release
Summary: Una conversación ajena puede interpretarse de muchas maneras. Aunque, claro, muchas veces oímos sólo lo que queremos oír. -¿Yaoi? Depende de qué estés pensando mientras lo lees. Y también hay algo de OoC, pero todo es parte del humor.


Bueno, bueno… luego de muuuuucho tiempo diciendo "algún día subiré un fic", he aquí el resultado de mi aburrimiento y mis ganas de escribir un IkexMarth que no cayera en lo dramático.

Espero que les guste, este es mi primer fic y la verdad es que me he esforzado mucho en él n.n

No creo necesario decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.. u.u, para mi desgracia xD.

Por cierto, es muy OoC, en especial cierta personaje…

* * *

Habría sido un día cualquiera en el mundo de los smashers de no ser por el silencio sepulcral que invadía la mansión. Esto se debía al simple hecho de que la mayoría había decidido salir a pasear por el bosque y hacer quién sabe qué cosas.

Samus, Zelda y Peach eran parte de la excepción. Ellas se habían quedado para ver una película de esas romanticonas que hacen llorar a cualquiera en la habitación de la caza recompensas, puesto que, de las tres, ella era la única que tenía televisor propio.

Debo señalar que el cuarto de Samus estaba ubicado al final del corredor del segundo piso, junto al del príncipe Marth. Y que fuesen vecinos no significaba que hablasen mucho, que digamos. Apenas se saludaban en las mañanas cuando, por pura coincidencia, se topaban en el pasillo o hacían fila para utilizar uno de los baños de su correspondiente piso.

A Samus siempre le había parecido un muchacho de pocas palabras, orgulloso y exagerado. Zelda, que le conocía mejor, pero sin llegar a ser íntimos amigos, le decía que quizás fuese un poco arrogante, pero que en el fondo era una buena persona. Y bueno, Peach sólo le tenía compasión, por el simple hecho de que su mirada pareciera irradiar nostalgia o quizás hasta angustia de vez en cuando por algo que, de seguro, nadie en aquel mundo conocía.

Nadie, a excepción de Ike. Lo más probable es que él pudiera recitar de memoria la biografía del príncipe si se lo pidiesen. Ellos dos eran amigos, pero de esos inseparables; tanto así, que por la mansión corrían rumores de… bueno, ya saben… que ambos eran pareja. Nadie aseguraba nada, eran solo rumores. Pero Samus nunca los negó, ella los creía sin oponerse a la teoría. Peach consideraba que hacían una linda pareja, y que, si por alguna razón los rumores fuesen ciertos, bien por ellos. Y Zelda, oh… digamos que ella se lo tomaba con más seriedad que las otras dos.

La princesa Zelda tenía una notable debilidad por esa clase de hombres. Si. Apenas veía a un chico hablando con otro o contándole un chisme al oído a un simple amigo, levantaba sus dudas sobre cuán clara tenían su sexualidad aquellos dos. Muchos de los que la conocían, incluso su novio, Link, aseguraban que había sido ella quien comenzó con los rumores del mercenario y el príncipe.

Como sea. Ya ni recuerdo que película estaban viendo aquel día, pero las tres chicas estaban llorando a no poder más, cuando repentinamente algo bastante inusual las interrumpió.

- ¡Aaaaah!~ – Un gemido, más parecido a un alarido de dolor, proveniente de la habitación vecina las hizo olvidarse por completo de lo que veían.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Preguntó Samus, desconcertada, al tiempo en que detenía la película con el control remoto. Las dos princesas luego de secarse las lágrimas con el antebrazo, se encogieron de hombros, con la misma expresión de su amiga en el rostro.

- Vino del cuarto de Marth. – Respondió Peach, con incertidumbre. – Quizás le ocurrió algo y necesite ayuda. – Pensó en voz alta.

- Quizás. – Repitió Zelda. – Vamos a ver. –

Dicho y hecho, las tres chicas se pusieron de pie y salieron al corredor, no muy seguras de qué hacer después.

Peach se acercó a la puerta del príncipe para abrirla, pero Samus la retuvo del brazo con brusquedad; típico de ella.

- Espera. – La detuvo secamente. – No estamos seguras de qué es lo que ocurrió ahí dentro. – Le recordó.

- ¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? – Preguntó la princesa rubia, algo preocupada por Marth. En respuesta, la caza recompensas se aproximó a la puerta y pegó su oído a ella.

_- Vamos, déjame hacerlo… - _Oyó la voz de Ike.

_- ¡Ni de broma! – _Se negó Marth.

_ - ¡No va a dolerte! – _Intentó tranquilizarle.

Aquél breve diálogo fue suficiente como para desconcertar a Samus. La chica volteó para mirar, estupefacta, a las dos princesas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntaron ambas, al unísono, con verdadera curiosidad.

- No me lo van a creer… - Murmuró. – Escuchen. – Las invitó, apuntando con el pulgar hacia la puerta.

- Oh, Sam, eso no está bien… - La regañó Peach con ambos brazos en la cintura.

Zelda hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la princesa y se apegó a la puerta, tal y como había hecho la caza recompensas.

- _¡Aaah! _– Volvió a gemir el príncipe.

_ - Marth, ¡Quédate quieto! _–

- _¡Quita tus manos de ahí! _–

- _¡No te muevas! Lo estás poniendo más difícil… -_

_ - ¡Ike, no sigas! – _

La princesa, con una expresión seria en el semblante, se ruborizó como nunca antes y su nariz comenzó a sangrar. No le importó, en absoluto, por lo que simplemente se limitó a cubrirla con una de sus manos, sin despegarse de la puerta.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó Peach, al ver el estado de su amiga. – ¡Zelda, estás derramando sangre en el suelo! -

- ¡Shhh! – La calló. Aquello dejó más que claro lo mucho que quería seguir oyendo la conversación ajena.

Peach la miró confundida. ¿Qué podía estar pasando allí dentro para que su amiga no prestara atención a su sangrado de nariz? Quiso averiguarlo, y la imitó. Samus, sin nada mejor que hacer, se les unió también.

Era una imagen bastante cómica. Zelda arrodillada, sonrojadísima y a la vez seria, Peach de pie al extremo izquierdo, boquiabierta, y Samus, de pie al lado derecho, con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. No considero necesario agregar que las tres mantenían un oído apegado a la puerta, como si su vida dependiese de eso.

- _Ike, es demasiado grande… - _Se quejó Marth, con una voz que demostraba verdadero terror.

- _No exageres, princesita. _– Se burló el mercenario. Típico de él. – _No vas a sentir nada. – _

- _¡No me mientas! – _

- _¡Cálmate! – _

- Chicas, esto está mil veces mejor que la película. – Murmuró Zelda, ahogando una que otra risita. Las otras dos se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

- _¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! – _Otro alarido de Marth volvió a oírse.

- _Chillas como una nena. _–

_- Ike… está muy adentro… – _

- _Tranquilízate, Marth. Realmente estás exagerando. – _

_ - ¡No es cierto! ¡Está demasiado adentro como para que no duela! – _

_ - Pero no grites así. La próxima vez que chilles de esa manera voy a hacerlo con más rudeza para que sepas lo que es "dolor" – _

_ - ¡Ike! – _

_ - Voy a intentarlo de nuevo, ¿Bueno? Y no grites, o si no… ya sabes tú. – _

- Oh, ¡Pobre Marthie! – Se lamentó Peach.

- ¿No creen que Ike está siendo demasiado agresivo con él? – Preguntó Samus.

- Es normal. Ambos son hombres, y uno de ellos debe tomar el papel de "macho dominante", ¿No? – Replicó Zelda, como toda una experta en el tema.

- _… aah…_ - Se oyó gemir a Marth, realmente adolorido.

- _Ya casi… - _

_ - ¡Aaah! – _

_ - Shhh… no grites, ya casi acabo. – _

_ - Ike, n-no sigas… - _

_ - Quieto. Está a punto de salir… - _

_ - ¡Date prisa, entonces! – _

_ - _Necesito entrar y verlo con mis propios ojos. – Murmuró Zelda.

- ¿¡Estás demente!? – Le preguntó Samus, dirigiéndole una mirada severa.

- No puedes hacer eso, Zel. Piensa en lo que pasaría si supiesen que los espiamos mientras tenían relaciones… - Intervino Peach.

- Lo se, pero es que… -

- _Ya está saliendo… – _Dijo Ike, entusiasmado.

_- Sí, creo que __puedo sentirlo… - _

_- Ya está. He acabado. – _

La nariz de Zelda comenzó a sangrar de nuevo.

- Chicas, mejor regresemos a la habitación… - Sugirió Peach.

- Oooh… - Un gemido fue lo último que Zelda logró emitir antes de desmayarse.

- ¡Zelda! – Chillaron sus dos amigas.

- Oh, ¡Sabía que iba a ocurrir algo así! – Masculló Samus.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con ella? – Preguntó Peach, preocupadísima.

- Llevémosla a mi habitación. –

- Yo la tomo de los brazos y tú de las piernas. – Señaló.

Y tal como dijeron, la caza recompensas cogió a Zelda por las piernas, mientras que la princesa, por los brazos.

Rápidamente, la trasladaron al cuarto y la recostaron en la cama.

Ambas se sentaron en el borde del lecho y permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos.

- Sinceramente… no se si pueda volver a mirar a Marth a los ojos… - Murmuró Samus, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

- No debimos espiarlos desde un principio… - Se afligió su amiga.

- Jamás creí llegar a oírlos mientras… -

Golpearon la puerta.

- ¿Samus? – Llamó desde el otro lado la suave voz del príncipe.

Marth. Marth estaba afuera de su habitación. El mismo que había estado haciendo de las suyas con Ike, estaba llamando a su puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó, algo tímido.

Definitivamente no podía. No dejaría que entrara a su habitación luego de lo que había oído, y mucho menos ahora que una de sus amigas se encontraba casi inconciente en su cama, con el rostro manchado en sangre. ¿Qué pensaría?

No. Peor que eso. Si llegase a verla y preguntase qué le había ocurrido, simplemente no sabría que responder. Por supuesto que no sería capaz de decirle: "Oh, nada. Sólo se ha desmayado mientras oía tus gemidos al tener relaciones con Ike". ¡No! No podría decir eso. No podría mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Q-Qué necesitas? – Inquirió.

- Esto… me preguntaba si… -

- Marth quería pedirte alcohol. – Le interrumpió Ike, indiferente.

Alcohol. Ahora eso faltaba. Iban a embriagarse y quizás qué cosas harían entonces.

- ¿Alcohol? – Repitió incrédula. En realidad estaba comenzando a fastidiarse. Ya no quería saber nada más de esos dos.

- Ya sabes, para desinfectar heridas… - Señaló el mercenario.

- Samus, podrías salir y hablar con ellos… - Sugirió Peach, por lo bajo.

- Está bien, está bien… - Accedió de mala gana.

Abrió la puerta, lo suficiente como para poder asomar su rostro, y que los dos hombres no notaran la presencia de las dos princesas en su habitación.

- ¿Para desinfectar heridas? No veo que tengan nada. – Replicó.

Ike suspiró, y Marth bajó la mirada, como apenado.

- Si, verás… Marth se enterró una astilla en la mano y tuve que sacársela con una aguja y ahora está desesperado por desinfectarse. – Dijo, llegando a burlarse.

Una astilla. Una aguja.

Samus, sin decir nada, cerró su puerta, casi en la cara de ambos. Y no le importó en absoluto cuántas veces más golpearon su puerta, cuántas veces la llamaron; no.

Una astilla. Una aguja.

- Entonces… - Titubeó Peach. – ellos en realidad… -

- Sinceramente… no quiero volver a hablar del tema. – Concluyó.

Y así, ambas prometieron no mencionar ni una sola palabra respecto a lo que oyeron ese día.

Oh, nunca olvidarán la pasada que les jugó la perversión de sus mentes. Claro, seguro se excusarán diciendo que yo también habría imaginado que se trataba de "eso", pero yo les respondería que también soy una pervertida, y que lo más probable es que me hubiese desangrado ahí mismo.

Y… ¿Qué pasó con Zelda?

Bueno, ella, por su parte, seguía emocionándose cada vez que Ike y Marth caminaban juntos por los pasillos de la mansión; sin imaginarse siquiera, que aquel día se desmayó por una simple astilla.

* * *

Fin :3

Se aceptan tomatazos, críticas constructivas, y muchos etc xD


End file.
